Do Demon Have Prayers?
by Murasaki-Panda
Summary: Ah Ceil... What have you caught yourself in this time? As Sebastian forces his demon training once again, stubborn Ciel is forced to comply attending another high school, but catches the eyes of a mountain tengu, a fox, and a land goddess. Enjoy! P.S I PROMISE THAT I WILL WORK ON MY OTHER STORIES! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I HAD TO WRITE THIS..


"What in 'blend in' do you not understand, young master?" Sebastian asked shaking his head disappointedly.

Another time, another school. As our favorite young master forgot the means of human emotions over the past few years, our favorite demon butler has been trying desperately to teach him how to act once again.

"Everyone has to piss me off." Ciel pouted. "Bloody humans."

"This has been your 5th school in Japan alone." Sebastian sighed. "You have already been to every school during the last 10 years in England."

"It's not my fault. Everything is just so boring." He answered playing with balls of fire in his hands.

"And do you not have the decency for self-control?" The butler warned. "I shall arrange one more high school Bo-chan. If you fail your last option is to take up elementary or middle school."

Ciel cringed. Elementary and middle school would be the worst options yet. Children with dull views and disgustingly innocent personalities were the nightmares of this young demon.

"Fine, whatever I won't screw up this time." Ciel sighed.

Japan was a wonderful country where everyone minded their own business. Easily enough, a lot of the children were reluctant to even talk to authority figures. So the fact that Ciel lighted a fire in the hallways always passed off as nonsense to officials.

"Let's go for a walk Sebastian," Ciel called. "I need fresh air."

The autumn wind carried a lot of scents across town. Food, people, demons and so on, but what they were to encounter the next day were to change their dead lives forever.

"Tomoe!" Nanami called to the fox demon who was staring off into space as they walked to school.

The demon fox focused his attention back to the girl with an odd look on his face. "You didn't sleep much last night." He commented.

"Arh… Did you listen to me at all? We have a young kid transferring today from England! They say he's like super smart..." She said as she entered the school.

The two of them then walked into the class and sat down. A couple minutes later Kurama made his entrance.

"Ahh... Good morning Nanami, I brought you a gift from England, these are supposedly really rare..." He said handing her a gift bag.

Suddenly, a boy entered with a teacher causing everyone to stare.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, pleased to meet you all." Ceil said bowing.

He was met with the glistening eyes of girls and the screams of kawaii across the halls, but what he also saw made him smile. A fox along with crow accompanied by a human land god.

"Tengu, can you tell what it is?" Tomoe asked squinting.

"All I know is that it's definitely not human." Kurama replied with a smile. "And he looked cute too."

"Wait you mean Ciel is a demon?" Nanami said shocked

"You guessed it, but I can't seem to make out what." Tome said annoyed.

"He sort of looks like the both of you..." She said smiling. "As cool as Kurama and as mysterious as Tomoe! We should make friends with him."

"I don't like the looks of this." Kurama said warly.

Ciel then took his seat and the class commenced. Like Kurama, he exceled at all of his subjects, having an intelligence that surpassed Tomoe and Kurama's years combined. Although he was much younger than the two even demon years, it was proof that Sebastian was indeed one hell of a teacher.

During lunch, Kurama and Tomoe sat together while Nanami went off with her friends. Ciel was left to his own devices to sniff out the mystery of two demons with a girl for a land god. And he knew exactly how to do it.

"This is a first." Ciel said approaching them. "Please correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you two are in love with Ms. Land God over there."

"How dare you speak lowly of Nanami!" Tomoe said enraged, grabbing Ciel by his collar. Ciel responded with a halfhearted smile.

"Aha, you are her familiar…" He smiled an innocent boy look. "And you must be the lonely crow."

"Just what are you?" Kurama asked. "You aren't human I can tell that much!"

"Why do you want to ask me out?" Ciel said loudly. Suddenly everyone turned.

"No Way!" He heard whispers. "Kurama likes guys..." "My dreams are ruined..."

Kurama became shell shocked. "No—o you got it all wrong." He stuttered. "OH JUST YOU WAIT YOU I'LL GET YOU SOON ENOUGH!" Kurama whispered rasply in Ciel's ear.

Ciel smiled. Aha it was so much fun... These demons.

"Ciel would you mind accompanying me out side?" Tomoe asked.

"It would be my pleasure." Ciel replied and the two walked out.

As the two got to a tree they stopped.

"Look if you plan to steal Nanami's Land god mark away from her, that's not going to work as long as I am here."

"I know nothing about you, how do I know I'm not as strong as you..?" He asked

"You are a child still." Tomoe answered.

"Listen I've lived enough decades to know what I can and can't face."

"Shall we settle it here then?" He asked. "If I win, you withdraw."

"And if I win, you have to become my familiar." Ciel said with a flash of his red eyes.

Suddenly both sides clashed at each other, glows of Tomoe's fire fox blazed, while Ceils own red flames were as distinct as hell's own fire.

Ciel then brought Tomoe to the ground and pinned him with his back against the Earth.

"Hah, weak!" Ciel said gladly.

"Don't get so cocky kid." Tomoe smirked as he fired a blue blaze at Ciel.

As he was able to move his head in time, his eye patch broke, giving both of them enough time to contour their last ditch efforts to destroy each other.

"Alright, that's enough!" A booming voice called.

It was Sebastian. The two of them were frozen in place with their fires about to hit each other.

"Sebastian." Ciel said letting down his flame.

"Sebastian?" Tomoe asked looking confused. "Is that the name you go by now, Prince?"

"You know this guy?" Ciel asked, "It seems that you are aquainted with everyone we meet nowadays..!"

"Yes I do," Sebastian said tying a new eye patch around his master. "We met in the red light district in hell about 500 years ago."

"I can't believe it," Tomoe snickered. "You were the one who got caught in his spider web!?"

"Unfortunately yes." Sebastian answered.

"So why don't you tell me why your eternal master is at the same school of the new Land god?" Tomoe asked as he pulled a fan.

"It was merely a coincidence." He answered fitting his gloves. "I need to retrain him how to become human once again." Sebastian sighed. "So what have you been filling your days with?"

"He is the land god's familiar now." Ciel answered, "There's a crow tengu in there too. This is the second time I have ever met one, and they are as annoying and rude as ever."

"I see." Sebastian answered. "Tomoe, may I be so bold to ask a favor?"

"Whatever," Tomoe answered.

"OHH TOMOE ACCEPT TO DO A FAVOUR FOR A TENGU?" A voice asked. Kurama then pulled in front of them. "This is a first, why?"

"Because I defeated him a long time ago." Sebastian smirked. "And please, we are not weak tengus who live up in the mountains."

"Just say the favor already!" Tomoe yelled annoyed.

"Do you mind if the young master stay at your shrine for the time we stay here, you see I think it would be a good experience if he could learn about gods and other demons?" Sebastian said.

"Oh that would fine." Nanami said as she materialized with Mizuki by her side. "Nice to meet you Ciel I'm the land God Momzono Nanami!"

"And I'm her other familiar Mizuki!" Mizuki said bowing.

"Wai-t a moment here!" Tomoe protested. "You can't just-"

"Oh but I can, land god remember." Nanami said. "As long as he agrees not to take my mark."

"I have no interest in such a useless thing." Ciel answered.

As Ciel did not see the potential dangers with hanging around a Land God, when he woke up the next day, he would then wished he stopped Sebastian from ever asking the fox to let him stay.


End file.
